blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Control Sequence Origins/The Shadows of Yabiko/Pt 4: Ran'ningu
Episode 4: Ran'ningu As night fell, the three pulled up to an a seedy looking motel. The motel looked like it could collapse easily and didn't look well managed. Upon looking at the odd building, Esmeralda and Asher raised an eyebrow. Atara:...Well here we go, first stop before we head into the unknown. Esmeralda: Are you sure this is ok? Asher: Not much of a choice really, there’s only so many places to sleep this far away from society at large. Atara:...I'm going inside pick me up later if y’all decide to go off and bone. Atara exits the vehicle and goes inside the motel with a smirk on her face. Esmeralda blushed a warm pink, while the crow followed Atara. Asher:...Did it suddenly get very awkward in here? Esmeralda: I think it did. Asher:..Did you not want to stay here? Esmeralda: Well I mean...I really don't know, cause I want to be with you… Asher: We can drive for a awhile to try to find something else. Esmeralda: I would like that. Asher kissed her then slid into the drivers seat. Asher: Then lets see what we can find. Esmeralda nodded and snuggled up against Asher as they drove out. Atara looked around the unmanaged motel and saw the crow behind her. She sighed. Atara: I assume the fact that your here means they decided to go. The crow nodded as she flew closer to Atara, Atara sighed again. Atara: We really should be staying together. I know this place is shitty but we dont have many supplies and we can't bug out quickly if they catch us and we're separated. Not long after a few shady people entered the motel together. Atara grabbed the crow and ducked into her room. Atara: Ah shit, can you get them back here? Shady person #1: Aren't we not supposed to kill them right now? Shady person #2: Not until twelve o'clock. Speaking of which what time is it? Shady person #3: Um eleven. Meanwhile, as the two were driving around Esmeralda's eyes widened suddenly. Esmeralda: Um Asher, I think we need to go back to the motel. Asher gave her a confused look but he turned the car around. Back at the motel, the crow chirped worryingly. Atara: Don't worry, we still have an hour, if we can get out quietly we can ditch em. Shady person #3: They're around here right? Shady person #4: Really close. Shady person #5: Well then I guess I better get preparation set up. If they're most likely in this building we'll know. As they talked, Atara headed for the nearest window. Atara: Doesn't seem like they have a guard outside. Hey...Crow, which way did they head towards, hopefully we can get moving and meet them halfway. The crow tries to signal her that they were heading north, using her wings. Atara nodded and opened the window. Atara: Lets go. When she opened the window, one of the shady people/hunters heard an creak and smirked. Hunter #6: Well you were right about knowing. Atara:...Shit! Atara instantly went out the window anyway and began climbing the building. Atara: How the hell did they manage to track us!? Hunter #3: Remember don't kill them. Hunter #2: Right...But the rules didn't say anything about not following. Hunter #5: Well follows them then. Hunter #1 and #6 got up, and started to follow Atara. Atara jumped from the roof, rolling on the landing as the crow followed her and chirped with concern. She winched in slight pain, but pressed on. Atara: We just need to get out of here unnoticed. As she ran, she noticed the shady people on her trail. She quickly pulled out an explosive out of her coat. Atara: Think you can get this into one of their pockets? The crow nodded and took the explosive. She then flew into the air and dropped it on one of the hunters. In an instant, the explosive detonated and knocked one back. Atara then spins around and drew her knives, sethir swirling around her. Atara: Stay back crow, I don’t know how the sethir will affect you. The crow nodded and kept her distance. Atara then turned to the men. Atara: Continue your pursuit and be met with death. The hunters noticed the odd strength emanating from the girl, and with a short growl, decided to back off. Atara fell on her knee in pain and panted. Atara: Uggh that takes a lot... The crow flew about her, placing her talons on her gently and flapping her wings in futility as she tried to get her up. Atara: I’m gonna need a minute here, using that much sethir takes a ton out of me. The crow chirped worryingly and kept trying to get her up. Atara hobbled to her feet. Atara: Please tell me they’re close... The crow nodded, affirming her query. Then Atara collapsed on the ground from the strain. Atara: Good, hopefully...that display bought them enough time... The crow chirped and chirped for her to get up. It wasn't long before Esmeralda and Asher made it to the two, driving up to the collapsed girl. Asher and Esmeralda quickly ran to her. Asher: Guess I’m not the only one to do something stupid. Esmeralda: She'll be ok right? Asher nodded and carried his sister to the car. Asher: Yeah, our Drives just take a lot out of us...I guess I'm driving for the time being...Been a while though. Esmeralda: Want me stay by Atara? Asher: If you can it would be nice, be careful though, she'll be unstable till she wakes up. Esmeralda: Alright. Asher: She’s always taken it worse than I have. Esmeralda: Really? Asher: It’s genetic or something that the sethir has a higher toll on her...Well, what our drives turned into at least. Esmeralda: What does it do exactly? Asher: We're...Not sure. Due to an accident my father had with sethir in childhood our drives don’t work as they should. Esmeralda: Seithr...Um, Asher? This might be a stretch but...I think you might be Boundary Manipulator. Asher: Hard to think of anything as a stretch after this. Esmeralda:... Can I... tell you about my drive? Since I'm traveling with you and all. The crow nuzzled him as Esmeralda explained in slight discomfort. Esmeralda: That crow by your side... she's technically me...we share half our soul. Asher:...That explains a lot really. It showed up immediately after we met you and its smart even for a crow. Also it was blushing when my sister was talking about us boning. Both of them blushed when he mentioned that. He smiled then pulled over to the side of the road. Asher:...It's late, if you want to fall asleep feel free Esmeralda: No I can stay up, besides those hunters might be close. What time is it? Asher: One AM looks like. Esmeralda: Then that means the hunt begins... Asher: Yeah, we better keep going. Esmeralda: How about we both stay up? Asher Smiled at her and she smiled back. Asher: If you want to, but we will need to stop eventually though. Esmeralda: Ok then, maybe somewhere hidden? Asher: There's a system of caves near here but their unmapped. Esmeralda: I can go in the air to find them. Asher: Sounds good. She nodded and the crow flew up into the air searching for a cave. There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Asher: So...what’s your story? Esmeralda: My story? Asher: You’ve learned a lot about us recently, I want to know a little more about you. Esmeralda: Well, there isn't really anything special about me. I was honestly just orphaned on the street. Me and well myself, survived the best way...I could. I didn't get far but with enough effort, hard work, and job offerings I got myself stable. I even got my own shield forged, that was the package you delivered to me. Asher: That explains the package at least. But why send...Yourself after us? Esmeralda: Crow me? Asher: Yeah Esmeralda: W-Well... Even with my stable life, I didn't have any friends or relationships. So some time later I gave jobs out and when the someone completed I usually sent crow me to stay by them, to see if they took me as a pet. This however didn't happen, until I met you. Asher: Hmm strange ritual, but I'm glad. Esmeralda: R-Ritual? Asher: I mean, sending part of yourself as a pet is a bit odd. Not that I'm not glad you did. Esmeralda blushed warm pink again. Asher: I'm surprised many people would turn down a pet that seemed that smart. She shurgged at his comment. Esmeralda: Eh it was Yabiko, once there was one time someone tried to cook me. Asher:...That is a very unpleasant thought and I'm very glad it didn't happen. He then winked at her. Asher: You do look tasty though. Esmeralda: Asher… Asher: Either way I'm glad we took that job. In spite of our current situation... Esmeralda: Actually I don't mind it as long as I'm with you. He smiled at her. Asher: I feel the same. Have you found the caves yet? Esmeralda: Just a sec...There's one northwest from here, it's not that long to get there. Asher turned the car northwest and continued driving. Asher: It shouldn't be on any maps so hopefully we can lie low there. Esmeralda nodded and leaned against him. Asher quickly checked on his sister. Asher: She should be back up soon. Esmeralda:...Do you think the hunters might be following us now? Asher: Depends on how my sister’s display affected them. Esmeralda:...I don't think it did much, that was only a few. Imagine an whole city of them after us...and our bodies are possibly going to determine who has complete wealth or even control of Yabiko… Asher: They need to catch us first, we may need to change destinations though. The resistance camp can offer us protection. Esmeralda: I thought we were heading somewhere else? Asher: That's was the plan, but with the hunters chasing us the resistance may be a better option for protection. But we should wait for sis to decide. Esmeralda: Agreed. Asher: Its probably a bit out of date but there's probably some info we still have from when we left the NOS that they can use. We can leverage it at the resistance for protection. Esmeralda: Oh! That's smart! Asher: It’s not ideal, but it’s better than nothing...Plus I doubt those hunters would fuck with a resistance cell. Esmeralda: I don't think those lunatics would care. Asher: Maybe you’re right, but we still have to try. They drive up to the caves as Esmeralda’s soul as a crow leads them in, and Atara began to stir from her unconscious state. Asher: You doing ok sis? Atara: No, hurts like a bitch. Esmeralda: At least you're awake. As the crow came to nuzzle Atara in compassion, the girl gives a sighed and scratched the crows head, causing her to chirp happily. Atara: Yeah, I am gonna be in pain for a while... Esmeralda: Asher and I were discussing about the resistance camp. Atara: It makes sense, they can protect us. Esmeralda: Hm, well I guess everything's settled. Asher: Now that we’re here, finally get to sleep for a bit... Esmeralda rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, and Atara noticed. Atara: I doubt you two will be sleeping much. Asher: It’s way too late for this sis... Esmeralda yawned and slowly drifted off in her seat. Atara: Well, someone needs to keep watch. Asher exited the car and picked up Esmeralda. Asher: I can do it, you're hurt and Esma is already half asleep. He proceeded to grab a couple of bedrolls out of the car and placed them down in the cave, setting Esmeralda on one. He then kissed her forehead. Asher: Night Esma. Esmeralda, despite being asleep, seemed to smiles. Asher smiled and sat down next to the crow. Asher: You know I think I'm pretty damn lucky to have met her...Well you. The crow chirped happily and nuzzles him. Asher: Not gonna lie it’s still a bit odd to think of y'all as one being… The crow nodded as to agree. Asher: Then again, it doesn't really change anything. I always kind of hoped I’d eventually find someone... But after we ran I gave up hope. The crow looked down, her eyes a bit solemn. Asher: But Esma's beautiful and she doesn't seem to care about the past so...Maybe...However... Asher lifted the back of his shirt, showing a sort of brand. The crow chirped sadly upon seeing the marking. Asher: I guess technically I’ll always be marked for life. When our mother first sold me off my new wife-Well captor would be closer to the truth, decided to brand me for whatever reason. The crow looked at him and started to cry, and Esmeralda also started to weep in her sleep. He sighed and scratched the crows head. Asher: I really shouldn't go on about this now... In disagreement, The crow shook her head. Asher: I forget how connected you two are. Its nice to have some company though, I can stay up for a long time but it gets lonely. The crow made a chirp, nuzzling him in affection. Asher sat beside Esmeralda's sleeping body as he watched on. Day arrived and Esmeralda slowly woke up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw an figure in front of her. Hunter: Morning. The hunter grabbed Esmeralda, slamming her by her head into the ground, as she struggles to get away. Other hunters were fighting or on top of the others. Asher fired at the hunter who attacked her, and they promptly collapsed. Atara was slashing wildly at the hunters. Asher: Sons of bitches just leave us alone! Atara: Jumped us early. Other hunter managed to grab Asher by his head, making the young male struggle about briefly before smacking the hunter with the butt of his revolver, causing the hunter to stumble. Atara’s blades tried to cut into the third hunter, but they utilize their weapon as a shield. With focus, she caught the arms of the third with her knives before slicing deeply into them as a result. Growling, the third hunter headbutts her. Esmeralda swiftly reached for her shield to aid Asher, she slammed the metallic weapon against his attacker’s back. Utilizing this opportunity, Asher recovered and aimed his weapon before firing a shot right in the second hunter’s head as they staggered and fall to the floor. Still struggling, Atara stumbled back, then quickly recovered. She tossed a knife into the final hunter's chest, but they didn't budge and aimed a kick right to her face. Atara swiftly flipped backward and dived straight at him, driving a knife into his eye causing the Hunter to yells in pain. In a last effort he takes the knife that was in his chest and stabs Atara with it. She instantly fell to the ground in pain. Atara: Shit. Esmeralda gasps in alarm and throws her shield at the last hunter, knocking him to the ground. Asher meanwhile went down to tend to his sister, before he growled, got up, and shot the hunter in the head. With the hunter dead, Esmeralda quickly went to Atara's side. Esmeralda: How is she? Asher: It doesn't look like its to deep but we don't have the resources to treat her here... Esmeralda: Tsk! Esmeralda ripped a piece of her clothing off and wrapped it around Atara's wound. Asher: Resistance camp shouldn't be too long, they should have supplies... Esmeralda: I hope so. Atara: Oh calm down I've been stabbed worse. Esmeralda: Still need it to get treated. Atara: It hasn't even hit anything vital. Esmeralda: Well let's at least get out of this cave. Asher: The resistance camp is a day's travel away, more if I speed up. Asher picked up his sister, then Esmeralda suddenly stopped. Esmeralda: There's two snipers outside! Asher: Of course there are. Esmeralda: Since I'm in the air I can see where they are. One of them is on top of an tall pole to the left, the other is right on top of us. Asher: They have the advantage position wise, if only we knew the cave system we could maybe get around them Esmeralda:...Maybe we can. After a moment of standing she gasped. Esmeralda: The cave has two exits! Asher: And where's the ending come out to? Just then there was a low caw coming from the cave, seemingly from the other side. Esmeralda: This way! Before he could do anything else, Asher pulled a flashbang out of his sister's coat. Esmeralda: Alright, oh wait what about the car? Asher: We take it after we take them out. Esmeralda: Then I'll go ahead to find the exit. After awhile of cawing, Esmeralda shouted to signal the exit, but not loud enough for the hunters to hear. Asher rushed out the exit and lobbed the flashbang into the air. Asher: Watch your eyes Esma! Esmeralda shielded her eyes as ordered, and Asher quickly put Atara gently on the ground. The flashbang went off, one sniper covered their eyes while the other was blinded and fired wildly. Asher slowly moved forward started to fire at the snipers, and the blinded sniper got shot. The other hit Asher in the arm, Asher didn't flinch though, and enveloped his shots in darkening flares of seithr. The sniper fired at his head but Esmeralda stepped in front of Asher and blocks it with her shield. Asher then glanced at his injured arm. Asher: Dammit this is gonna throw off my aim. Asher continued keeping the sniper down with suppressive fire while still advancing before he fires a seithr empowered shot at the snipers perch. This caused an small explosion at the area and forced the sniped to the floor. In an instant, the twin brother darts over and fired twice into his skull. Asher: Can you go get my sister, I cant carry her with my arm like this... Esmeralda nodded and carried Atara. Asher headed to the car and began to check it. Asher: There might be a tracker on here. Esmeralda: Do you see any in there? Asher:...No there's nothing, it appears they didn't think to sabotage the car either. She sighed in relief. Esmeralda: That's good. Atara: They must have some way to track us though. Esmeralda: Like what? Atara: No idea, but they keep finding us without us noticing their scouts. Asher helped Atara into the car then turns to Esmeralda. Asher: Come over here, I want to make sure your ok. Esmeralda nodded and went over to him. He brushed her aside so he could check her head, he ran his fingers in front of her eyes. She blushed as he did this. Asher: You look ok, do you feel ok? Esmeralda: Yeah. Asher: Good, can you drive or do I need to? Esmeralda: I'll drive, you help your sister. Asher smiled and kissed her. Asher: Thank you. Esmeralda kissed him back, then the two got into the car. Asher went to back seat to tend to his sister's wounds, while Esmeralda started to car and drove off. Asher: It could be worse, given how nasty these things are its lucky its not deeper. Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript